The present invention relates to a corner joint particularly for modular cages.
Modular cages that comprise grille-like walls that are mutually connected by connecting means have been used for considerable time, successfully, in various fields of application, such as the containment of animals or plants.
Said cages have reversible connecting means constituted by coupling elements having various shapes and configurations, which however ensure the connection of two, or at the most three, converging walls (as disclosed in EPA-02003288.4 filed on Feb. 22, 2002 by this same Applicant).
However, the connecting systems normally used do not provide characteristics of flexibility in application, especially as regards the vertical extension of said modular cages.